


On the Table

by AnnaTheHank



Series: Tied up Gavin is my kink [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Gavin comes home from work one day to find his table set up for a little bit of fun.





	On the Table

**Author's Note:**

> Pray for me

Gavin walked into the dining room and stopped in his tracks. The dining room table was covered in a black table cloth, something that Gavin didn’t even know he owned. He had the red and white ones for whenever family decided to come over, but normally he just left the table uncovered.

“I hope the color suits you,” Ricky said, appearing suddenly behind Gavin, making him jump a little. “I wouldn’t want your table to get messy.”

Gavin went to turn around, but Ricky placed a strong grip on his shoulder that kept him facing forward. “Why would the table get messy?” Gavin asked.

He could practically feel Ricky smile. He leaned over and whispered in Gavin’s ear. “I have a surprise for you.”

Ricky’s breath on Gavin’s skin made him jolt, instantly arousing him. “And what exactly is it this time?”

Gavin felt Ricky’s mouth twitch against his skin. Ricky held out a piece of rope before the detective. Gavin bit his lip. He had quite enjoyed the last time they played like this, but he was still a bit apprehensive.

It seemed, however, that this particular piece of rope was not to tie him up with. Ricky grabbed Gavin’s face with one hand, and forced his mouth open, shoving a part of the rope inside. Gavin yelled out in surprise, and bit down on the rope, hard, when Ricky released him. Ricky then grabbed the rope and tied it to the back of Gavin’s head. 

“What the fuck,” Gavin tried to say, but it just came out in garbled mess.

“Don’t try to talk, detective,” Ricky said, leading the man to the table. “You will find it is of no use, and you may choke on your saliva.”

Gavin wanted to say, fuck you, but he knew the android was right, so he just ground his teeth on the rope and followed his lead, grumbling.

“Please lean over the table, detective,” Ricky said.

Still a master of defiance, Gavin crossed his arms and just stared at the android. He couldn’t say no, so he just raised squinted at him.

Ricky sighed. “This was so much easier when you were asleep.”

Gavin was about to try and make a comment when Ricky grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced his head down to the table. Gavin’s teeth dug into the rope and he groaned. No. He definitely moaned at that.

Keeping one hand holding Gavin’s head down, Ricky walked around to the other side of the table. Once there, he released Gavin’s head and grabbed his arms, pulling him taught across the table. 

“Next time,” Ricky said, tieing Gavin’s wrists to the table legs, “I suggest you do as you’re told.”

But if I do as I’m told, Gavin thought, you won’t punish me.

With his hands properly secured, Ricky walked back around the table, Gavin turning his head to follow the android’s movements. Gavin raised an eyebrow, trying to see Ricky as he moved directly behind him. 

Gavin felt a presence on his back, as Ricky leaned over his back. Gavin pushed his ass out, rubbing it against the android’s groin, only to be reminded that there was nothing there. He ground his teeth on the rope in frustration. Sure, they had found other, delectiful, ways to satisfy Gavin’s needs, but there was nothing quite like feeling someone's hips tight against the curves of your ass as they fucked you. 

Gavin sighed and let the thought fall from his mind. It helped as Ricky slid his warm hands under Gavin’s shirt, slipping them between the table and his skin, pushing the fabric.

“Shoulda taken it off first,” Gavin tried to say.

The pressure on his back tightened and Ricky’s mouth fell against his ear as he leaned on him. “I believe I told you to be quiet, detective.”

Gavin’s mouth burned across the rope as he tried to form a sneer. Ricky placed a quick and hard kiss to Gavin’s cheek before straightening up. The rope muffled Gavin’s shock as Ricky grabbed Gavin’s shirt and pulled the fabric up, over his head, blocking his vision.

Gavin’s breath hardened, listening to every sound he could hear, trying to figure out where Ricky was. He wasn’t used to not being able to see anything. He felt a warmth on his back, Ricky’s hand splayed across his skin, grounding him in the moment.

“Do relax, detective,” Ricky said. “You are in no danger.”

Gavin tried to slow his breaths, and relax his muscles. They tensed up again as Ricky’s hands found their way to his belt, one hand rubbing Gavin through his jeans as the other expertly opened the buckle. Gavin moaned against the rope, his tongue running over and around it, pretending it was something it wasn’t.

“Much better,” Ricky said. He slipped his one hand into Gavin’s pants, his warmth wrapping itself around Gavin’s dick. Gavin moaned and bucked his hips, pushing and pulling his dick through Ricky’s grip.

Gavin was so in the moment of pleasure that he groaned out in frustration when Riky withdrew his hand. The android grabbed Gavin’s pants and pulled them down. The sudden rush of cold air on Gavin’s ass made him buck forward a bit, his hips digging into the table, hurting a bit.

Ricky lifted Gavin’s legs one by one, pulling the pants all the way off. Then he grabbed Gavin’s ankles, spread his legs wide, and tied them to the other table legs. Gavin’s hips dug into the edge of the table, and his dick was pressed up against the side, an uncomfortable and painful sensation.

Gavin tried to rearrange his position to ease the the pain, but the ties held him in place. Ricky’s hands grabbed Gavins wrist, and his body was pulled tight as the android lifted him slightly off the table. Gavin felt something silky slide between his body and the table, and then Ricky released him, his hips and dick resting comfortably on the pillow.

God, Gavin thought, the fucker through of everything.

Ricky stepped away and Gavin groaned in frustration. He longed for Ricky’s warmth against him, his chest pressed against Gavin’s back, his hands roaming around his hips. Instead, Ricky’s hands rubbed themselves up and down Gavin’s outer thighs.

Then Gavin startled. He suddenly remembered where he was, and how presented he was. He searched his memory, desperate to remember if the blinds in the room were open or closed when he came home. The very last thing he needed was for all his neighbors to witness him in such a vulgar and vulnerable spot.

“It’s alright, detective,” Ricky said, his voice smooth and methodical. “No one can see you except me.” His hands traveled up to Gavin’s ass, gently running over the contours of its curves. “And what a display you are.”

The warmth of Ricky’s hands left Gavin’s body, but the sound of the lube bottle popping open barely made him notice. The prospect of getting fucked, even if it was just by Ricky’s fingers, made Gavin’s cock drip with precum, moistening the silk pillowcase, making where it rubbed against the pillow even more sinfully delicious.

“Now,” Ricky said, dropping a glop of the lube on Gavin’s hole and spreading it around gently with his thumb, “since it hasn’t been too long since our last...session,” he probed gently at Gavin’s hole with a finger, “This should be fairly smooth.”

Ricky shoved two fingers roughly inside Gavin. Gavin bucked forward and yelled out against the rope in his mouth. Then the pain turned to pleasure, waves of satisfaction rocking through Gavin’s body as he was once again reminded how whole and complete he felt with someone...with Ricky inside of him. His groans turned to moans and he thrust his ass backwards, forcing Ricky’s fingers deeper inside of him.

“Good,” Ricky said, slowly adding a third finger in Gavin’s ass. Gavin repressed his moan, aware that he was already being too wanton. Ricky hummed slightly to himself, then added the fourth finger and fucked Gavin in quick, horribly shallow thrusts.

Then, all at once, the fingers were gone. Gavin breathed out a soft cry, the sudden lack of pressure confusing his brain. Gavin heard the sound of straps, and buckles. He turned his head slightly, trying to get a read on what the sound was. He tried to say, “What is that?”

“Honestly, detective,” he head Ricky say. “How many times must I tell you to be quiet.” A smack filled the air as Ricky delivered a quick and quite hard slap to Gavin’s ass. Gavin cried out, though whether in pain or pleasure he couldn’t tell. He felt his face flush, and once again wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment or excitement. 

Ricky grabbed Gavin’s hips and pulled him out from the table. His arms were starting to go a little numb at the constant tug. He felt something round ar the base of his hole. Gavin’s face scrunched up in confusion. If both of Ricky’s hands were on his waist, then who was holding the dildo.

As soon as the device started sliding it’s way in, Gavin figured Hank Anderson of all people could be holding it and he wouldn't’ have cared. It was so big it stretched his hole wider than anything they had ever used before. 

“Fuck!” Gavin said, the word actually managing to make sense through the rope. 

The dildo kept sliding in, further and further, bushing against his prostate, edging him so perfectly close. And then he reached the base. He reached Ricky’s hips. He nearly gasped. 

“I hope this is adequate enough,” Ricky said, his fingers pressing into Gavin’s skin. Ricky pulled the strap on back out, up the tip, and then shoved it back inside, nice and deep. Gavin moaned loudly in pleasure.

Ricky continued to fuck him, in deep, quick measures. Gavin let his head roll around on the table, trying to hold himself back, too focused on keeping the session going. He relished in delight every time his ass touched Ricky’s skin. It was as if his butt was made to perfectly fit into Ricky’s hips. Or, perhaps, the other way around. 

Honestly, it was a surprise Gavin made it past the first thrust.

With a yell, Gavin came hard, waves of pleasure washing over him as Ricky held him tight against the android’s hips, the strap on in perfect placement against his prostate.

Once Gavin was done, Ricky pulled out very gently, and rubbed one hand over Gavin’s ass as he undid the strap on. Gavin laid on the table, his body tired, his eyes starting to close. He felt Ricky slowly undo all of the ties, and his body slumped to the floor.

Ricky pulled down Gavin’s shirt and Gavin opened his eyes to stare at the android. “Perfectly adequate indeed,” he said, trying, and failing, not to smile.


End file.
